1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for playing advertisements.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a new concept of media, digital signage is a digital display board that provides business, finance, entertainment, and other information with a large screen in large-scale shopping malls, supermarkets, restaurants, movie theaters, or other public places where people gather. The digital signage aims to provide information to people in a specific category at a specific physical place during a specific period of time so as to obtain advertisement effects. Recently, along with the development of human-computer interaction techniques, computer vision and artificial intelligence are starting to have an increasingly important role in information acquisition, collection, and monitoring, human-computer interaction interface design, and other aspects.